justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Bossa Nova
(song files) |artist = and His Orchestra |year = 1961 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 |dg = / |mode = Duet |pc = Curious Blue/ Beta Curious Blue/ Tall Poppy (Beta-styled Pictograms) |gc = Razzla Dazzle Rose/Wild Strawberry Beta Dark Purple/Dark Purple |pictos= 45 }}"Soul Bossa Nova" by and His Orchestra is featured in . The audio of the song can be found in the files in . Appearance of the Dancers 'P1' P1 is a woman with blue hair who wears a yellow headband, some pink earrings, a yellow and orange half sleeve dress with crazy blue and pink circles, and orange stiletto boots. 'P2' P2 is a man with yellow hair who wears an orange blazer, a purple button shirt, pink and purple pinstripe pants, and white shoes. In the remake, he wears blue shoes instead. Background The background is mostly blue with some stage lights, the legs of two women (each on one side) kicking their legs onto pistols. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine. All Gold Moves: Throw your arms out in a downward semi-circle. SoulBossaNovaRemakeGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves GoldNova.gif|All Gold Moves in game Trivia * In the beta version, there were incorrect pictograms from I Want You Back; this was fixed in the final version.https://youtu.be/rJu8bWEzLiY ** These may have been used as placeholders during development. * There is a photo that shows the cover of the game with these two dancers in a different color scheme. * This is one of few routines in which all the dancers have the exact same glove color, which is fuchsia. * In the preview video, there are completely different score tracks with different scores design. It is most likely an early Beta, since there is "GREAT" (like in ) and there is a lack of Gold Moves. **These beta elements can also be seen in the first trailer of the game. **The score design has been changed for unknown reasons, likely because it was too complex. * The background was different in its beta stage. * In the files, there are different 3D-style pictograms that resemble pictograms: this means that the pictograms from this game were not going to be radically different. ** In addition, there are three other pictograms that are not transparent. * In the menu icon, P2 wears an additional yellow glove on his left hand, and the background has four fuchsia spotlights that are not seen in the actual routine. * In , the coaches are stretched vertically. * The audio of the song can be found in the files in . Gallery Game Files SoulBossa cover jd2.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' soul bossa nova pictos-sprite.png|Single pictograms In-Game Screenshots sbnmenu.png|''Soul Bossa Nova'' on the menu Soulbossanova jd2 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd2_bossanova.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements Soulbossanovabeta.png|Beta screenshot soul bossa nova beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta pictograms 1 and 2 (non-transparent) soul bossa nova beta pictos 3 4 5.png|Beta pictograms 3 (different color), 4 and 5 soul bossa nova beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 soul bossa nova beta pictograms 7 8.png|Beta pictograms 7 and 8 soul bossa nova beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 soul bossa nova beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 (Different Color) soul bossa nova beta picto 11.png|Beta pictogram 11 (Different Color) soul bossa nova beta pictos 12 13.png|Beta pictogram 12 and 13 soul bossa nova beta picto 14.png|Beta pictogram 14 soul bossa nova beta pictos 15-20.png|Beta pictograms 15-19 Others Soulbossanova jdnow no gui 2.jpeg|No GUI (Remake) Videos Official Audio Quincy_Jones_-_SOUL_BOSSA_NOVA Teaser Soul Bossa Nova - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Soul Bossa Nova - Just Dance 2 Extraction Just Dance 2 - Soul Bossa Nova by Quincy Jones and His Orchestra References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Jazz Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Console Exclusives Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs